


None of us are Sane

by TheMadRabbitsGrin



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Also Poor Cloud, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cheesy title, Could be happiness in the future, Emotional Manipulation, I just wrote this whole thing, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Poor Genesis, Someday, This was supposed to be a somewhat happy ending, Unreliable Narrator, and then realized I never named it, did not turn out the way, probably not today, sorry bout that, unstable sephiroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadRabbitsGrin/pseuds/TheMadRabbitsGrin
Summary: Genesis hates Sephiroth as much as he loves him.Always had, always will.This thing that was standing in the middle of his bed of buttercups was not him no matter how much it looked like him.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: FF7 Fanworks Exchange '20





	None of us are Sane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayRedMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRedMage/gifts).



“You’re not Sephiroth.” The thing, whatever it was, tilted it’s head, a small crease forming between it’s brows in confusion. It looked like Sephiroth with it’s near too perfect features and endless silver hair but that’s where the similarities ended. The eyes were greedy, hungry, angry, _hateful_. It seemed to be reading his mind as it smiled.

“You’re not the Genesis I remember either,” said the Sephiroth look alike. “Not even a quote of Loveless yet.” It looked him up and down, slow and predatory. A mixture of fear and dread ran down his spine.

“Why are you here?” Genesis asked in lieu of a reply. He backed up slowly heading for the small sword he took with him outside. There was no way he was going to win this fight. He needed to run but that also meant he had to distract whatever it was. It kept perfectly still, a smirk still present, as it stood in the middle of his garden, flowers crushed beneath black boots. It’s eyes we’re amused as it watched him.

“What?” It purred at him “Am I not allowed to visit?” His smirk turned into a grin, cruelty flashing in his eyes as he ground his heels into the flowers beneath him.

“And here I thought Angeal always taught you to play nice.” Genesis froze, anger and guilt flaring in his chest as he watched the small flowers, buttercups, yellow, delicate , fragile , _so fragile_

_A hand, not his own, held out a flower crown of buttercups. His eyes drifted up to the face of a young boy with dark tan skin and dark green eyes, still untouched by mako._ _The boy, only twelve goddess so young, smiled and said_ “ _What, not a good enough crown your highness?”_

Something fragile in his chest shuddered at the memory and he took a breath, desperately trying to clear his mind. The thing started walking, no sauntering, towards him with intent. His heart picked up speed and he knew that Seph- _the creature_ could hear it. 

“You are not mine.” It started with an almost bored drawl. “But you could become mine again.” Genesis froze in confusion. It took advantage of his pause moving faster than he could comprehend and pushed its way into his personal space, a hand grabbing his chin roughly. It leaned forward, silver hair falling like a curtain around them, and all genesis could see was too bright green and inhuman slitted pupils and it was _too much-_

But even as his heart pounded and his mind screamed, something in him, a gut instinct that he has learned never to ignore, whispered. _Listen._ And so Genesis stilled as best as he could and looked into those endless eyes of poison and whispered.

“What do you want?” His voice shook and it smiled. The Sephiroth smile from when he was young and on the front lines and partially broken and _still trying._ His heart skipped at the memory and he could feel tears welling though he refused to allow them to fall. It leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together in an imitation of intimacy ruined by his eyes lit in cruelty. Panic filled his chest.

“I have a puppet that needs to be controlled.”

\----------------------------------------------------

Tifa hummed under her breath as she dried cups behind the bar. Her movements we’re steady and gentle, with a speed that showed her experience with the task. Underneath that calm outer mask, however a slow hum of irritation grew stronger and stronger as the clock neared six. By 5:30 the cups had been cleaned and hung up, by 5:40 the first stragglers of the night life started showing up, and by 5:50 the noise grew loud and the bar went from mild to nearly blistering in the heat. 

6:00 pm came and went and Tifa was irritated enough that even the most handsy of drunks were backing away in fear. Her eyes were piercing daggers as she walked through the room, glancing in hidden corners wondering if Cloud was hiding from her in his silent, socially awkward way. The thought brought a small burst of amusement to her chest and a soft laugh escaped as she imagined Cloud trying to hide in a corner only to be propositioned by handsy drunks. Her anger eased slightly and she shook her head wandering back to the bar. 

A flash of bright color, too quick for her to make out, made her pause turning her head towards the window. She saw a man with shoulder length hair walking towards the bar, slightly obscured in the shadows. He paused at the first step and jerked his head towards the left seemingly seeing something she couldn't. She watched in a weird haze as he smiled and tilted his head up calling out to someone on the street. She squinted her eyes as someone jogged towards him from the shadows. The other person was smaller and, god she wished she could see better, how did he see in this darkness? She took a step closer, hand reaching out to touch the window before a yell for drinks made her jerk her head sideways and the haze to lift. 

She shook her head and turned around. She should be at the bar not looking out windows at possible patrons. Still she glanced one more time at the window, curiosity getting the better of her. Her heart stopped, her body freezing in place as soldier eyes peered at her from behind a mess of red hair. Behind him a blonde man, Cloud, her mind supplied with a jolt, had just caught up and was- he was _smiling_. When was the last time Cloud smiled? 

The man stared at her for another second before a bitter smile filled his face and he walked a few steps writing on the dust in the window between them. He finished and wiped the dust on to his coat. Tifa's hand jerked out, as if to stop him, as he turned around, grabbed Cloud who stood with a confused, open face she hadn’t seen in years, and disappeared.

She stared at the sorry written on the window, with her hands limp at her sides, longer than she would care to admit.

**Author's Note:**

> So I left the ending open cause I had three ideas on where I wanted it to go and couldn't make up my mind. I think my favorite was him pretending to be loyal to sephiroth, kidnapping a slightly brainwashed cloud, and attempting to restore sanity to Sephiroth via force cause Gaia dammit he wasn't losing another lover.


End file.
